


Proud

by bookskitten



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, contains arya kicking ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gendry is feeling very proud of Arya for kicking morons' asses.For axgweek, day 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proud

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late, obviously.Sorry if the fight description is lame, it was never my speciality.  
> Enjoy!

Gendry should have known it was a bad idea to leave Arya alone.Last time they got kicked out of a bar because she got into a fight.Third time that week.  
But he wasn’t surprised at all when he came back from the bathroom and Arya was standing in front of three bulky guys, arms crossed over her chest and looking extremly intimidating for a 5’1 girl.  
Gendry checked his watch.It was around 11 PM and she was already up to fight.He guessed these guys must have pissed her big time.He circled the crowd that started to gather and caught her eye.He rised his eyebrows:Need help?  
She gave him half a smirk:I’m managing.  
Gendry had to admit, he loved how well they communicated without talking.  
Arya returned her full attention to the three men and he made his way back to his barstool and took a sip from his drink.  
What a show we’ll have.  
‘Listen baby, there’s no need to play strong with us, we don’t want to hurt such a pretty face.’said one of the men.  
Gendry snorted.Wrong thing to say mate.  
Arya gave him the sweetest smile she could muster.Then she kicked him so hard in the balls that the grandkids he probably won’t have now felt it too.The man crawled on the floor with a weak yelp.  
Arya rised her eyebrows at the other two.They exchanged a look and then started throwing punches at her, but she was fast and managed to avoid them all.  
One of the guys runed to her, but she clunched a little and headbutted him just before he managed to make any move on her.Arya grabbed his hair and brought his head low enough so she could kneed him in the head, leaving him on the floor with a bloody nose and a lot less teeth than earlier.The third guy grabbed her shoulder, wanting to turn her around and punch her, but Arya was faster.She elbowed him in the stomach, then gave him a good punch in the noise and did the same for his crotch.She felt the guy falling on floor behind her while she made her way to Gendry with a very satisfied smile on her face.He handed Arya, her own drink while grinning like a madman.  
‘WHO DID THIS IN MY BAR?’  
Arya and Gendry exchanged a look and gulped their drinks fast, slamming the glasses on the counter simultaneously.Arya outstretched her hand and he hoped off the bar stoll, grabbed her hand and they run out laughing before the owner of the bar had the chance to get to them.  
Few minutes later, when they were far enoguh to be sure they weren’t followed Arya asked:  
‘How was it?Tell me.’  
Gendry draped an arm around her shoulders and she moved her hand so their fingers intertwined.  
‘Fuckign amazing.That’s what I call kick-ass.’he said grinning down at her.  
‘I learned from the best.’she remarked squeezing his hand.  
Gendry kissed the top of her head and coudn’t help, but feel a wave of pride rushing over him.  
‘That’s my Arya’he thought happy while they made their way back home.


End file.
